Hit It! PreCure Triple Set!
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: This short story is about Nijiiro Momomiya ExCellent! and the three new PreCures named Kiari Natsume Cure Ace , Miyo Ueda Cure Joker and Nia Takahashi Cure Heart . The next PreCure story will include Cure Diamond, Cure Clover and Cure Spades.
1. Hit It! PreCure IntorductionCharacters

**_Hit It! PreCure Triple Set Introduction and Characters_**

**_The Triple Set series is about the continuing adventure of Nijiiro Momomiya, meeting new friends along the way throughout her journey before she meets up with the ExCellent PreCure Team. She meets three new PreCures with the help of her new mascot named Sora, a bird like mascot. She also gets help from Princess Yuki, obtaining the PreCure Symbol and her very own PreCure Maximum Ultra Stick. With the help of the three new PreCures, Kiari Natsume as Cure Ace, the PreCure of the ace cards, Miyo Ueda as Cure Joker, the PreCure of the mischievous cards, and Nia Takahashi as Cure Heart, the PreCure of the heart cards, these PreCures go on an adventure to find the PreCure Crystal, which the Excellent PreCure Team hasn't yet found because of defeating Emiko, she didn't have the Crystal with her._**

**_Nijiiro Momomiya_**

**_Her name means "Rainbow color peach palace" because her mother, before she and her husband were killed in an airplane crash, gave her that name to fit her personality. Nijiirois very shy around newcomers, but a very loyal coach to her comrades. She is a solo PreCureadventurer, having to not return home after her cousins told her not to. She is also searching for the PreCure Crystal, which she has forgotten all her life, with the help of her mascot named Sora, and three new PreCures of the Card Deck Series._**

**_Kiari Natsume_**

**_One of the Card Deck PreCures, Kiari is a very sweet and hyperactive girl, who was given the nickname "Cutie Ace" by her single mother and many young boys in the fifth grade because of her smooth facial features. She loves to dress up in school uniforms; the onlyschool outfit she's made by hand was a school sailor suit that was covered in red, white and pink. She is also a skilled seamstress. Her mascot is Sora, and her Cure Name is Cure Ace._**

**_Nia Takahashi_**

**_A cousin of Kiari, and one of the Card Deck PreCures, Nia is a big animal otaku and an anime and manga otaku. Her Cure Name is Cure Heart._**

**_Miyo Ueda_**

**_A very mischievous PreCure of the Card Deck PreCures._**

**_Card Deck Series_**

**_The Card Deck Series/Card Deck PreCures is a PreCure group formed by team leader Kiari Natsume. The types of cards in the Card Deck Series are as follows: Heart, Clover, Joker, Spades and Diamond. The new Card Form is Ace._**

**_PARTNERS_**

**_Partners do include mascots are as follows from the ExCellent! series and so on._**

**_Mocho and Mei_**

**_Sora_**

**_Yoko Suzaku (Nijiiro's cousin)_**


	2. Hit It! PreCure's New Home

Nijiiro's adventure continues..

She flew with her mascot Sora, who had large wings and a powerful beak. Nijiiro wasn't worried at all about her cousins, because she never cared about them except for one named Yoko Suzaku who always told her the truth. She wasn't at Nijiiro's house when her other cousins told her to leave for good. She didn't want any part of her other relatives' sick games and tricks.

Nijiiro and Sora found a place to take a nap... In the park where Mocho used to live in before he left it. Nijiiro didn't care, she just wanted to have a good night's rest to continue on until she finds the truth behind the truths about the crystal. Sora warmed her up with his big wings; he wasn't cold at all.

"Thank you so much," she spoke softly.

"It's all in the feathers, Sora."

"It's okay, Sora... Are you even tired yet?"

"Yawn all you want because I can sleep whenever I want to."

It was past ten on the public clock, and Nijiiro was fast asleep with Sora leaning his head against hers. Then, a young girl appeared from the darkness, giggling and laughing, saying that they're cute when they sleep.

"Mm-hmm... Who's there?" Nijiiro woke up early.

"Why are you and Sora sleeping here? Don't you have a home to stay in?" asked the girl.

Nijiiro looked up at her and shook her head, but shrugged her shoulders instead, not knowing if she does or not.

"I see. Well then. You guys can come with me! Don't ask me how I know the bird's name, because I'm a Pretty Cure like you! You're still in your outfit, look."

Nijiiro checked herself and gasped a bit, causing the girl to laugh.

"It's not funny," Nijiiro told her sharply.

"I know it's not. Need a hand up?" the girl said, stretching her right arm out for Nijiiro. Nijiiro looked at the ground and reached out for her. She and Sora got up way too early, thanking the girl for her small deed.

"You're welcome. Hey, why don't you come with me to my house?" the girl insisted. Nijiiro and Sora looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The girl's blue eyes were getting tired and her eyes began to close slowly. Nijiiro snapped her fingers in front of her face to wake her back up.

"Oh, oh, oh. Oh, hoho! I'm sorry. I'm tired to be standing here all night. Come on. I know where my house is, come on!" The girl grabbed Nijiiro by the arm, pulling Sora with them, and led them to her house. The girl knocked on the door twice, and her mother appeared in hair pins and a facial mask.

"Kiari, you... brought some visitors with you this late?" her mother yawned.

"That's right! Teheh!" the girl laughed.

"All right, Cutie Ace, time for bed."

"Kay!" the girl, known as Cutie Ace temporally, gave a kiss goodnight to her mother as she ran upstairs.

"Who is she?" asked Nijiiro.

"That's my daughter named Kiari. I'm Kiraki Natsume and my husband's Miki Natsume. Welcome to our home."

"Thanks so much, miss," said Nijiiro turning back into her human form. Sora turned back into Nijiiro's PreCure Ring and flew inside of Nijiiro's pocket. Kiraki smiled and showed the girl to the guest room where she can stay in.

"This is a very big room that maybe... eight people can use sleeping bags in here. Kiari slept here before we got the king size bed. She was in a big cradle with her little teddy bear called Filia. She still has it in her big room right now. It's so polished and shined so bright. She takes really good responsibility of her stuffed animals and her other possessions. That's why Miki never bought her anything else until she collected all 50 Neko-chan dolls. She only has 48 dolls now, so she needs two more and Miki will buy her something big. I'm so sorry for saying big too much. We live in a mansion-like home;we're mildly rich, so don't preassure us to buy anything. We need it for supporting the family. Kiari has her own account, so she's safe. If she feels like it, then she can send us her money to combind, you got me here?"

Nijiiro nodded slowly, surprised by Kiraki's long talk about their house and Kiari's rooms.

"When I was born, my mother gave me this name because it means 'rainbow color peach palace', and it's also because it could fit my personality. Sadly, when I was about four, my parents were going to America to celebrate my niece's newborn daughter, but the plane they were in, crashed in the mountains. There were only three survivors, but everyone else suffered the impact of the crash. My parents both died in the crash. Now, I had to live with my cousin named Yoko and my niece and her daughter. But, when the rest of my cousins arrived at my house, they told me to go away for good. I didnt trust them, so I left anyway. Well, I did come back one time, but they told me that I cannot return for a few months. I now live with Sora outside the house or in the park. Thanks to your daughter, I might have a new home. It could be here." Kiraki saw what was in Nijiiro's eyes; it was the tears coming out of them. She hugged Nijiiro, telling her it will be okay and she can stay here.

Kiari slept soundly with her Neko-chan doll called Furu. Her teddy bear that was sitting silently on her desk, fell on its side from the wind blowing from her open window. Kiraki came in, turning off the lights. She closed the window and picked up Filia and placed it inside Kiari's bed, where she held it tight to her chest.

Kiraki smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead. Kiari giggled softly and slid deeper underneath the covers. Kiraki sighed and left the door open while the light in the hallway of the second floor was still bright. After she left, Nijiiro came inside her room with Sora, who was sleeping soundly asleep. Nijiiro looked at the bright moon in the sky and looked down at Kiari. Her stuffed bear was on the floor after Kiari tossed and turned too much in her bed. She was having a dream about collecting all 100 Neko-chan dolls. Neko-chan is her favorite fictional character from an anime called Neko-chanMew Mew. Her father Miki wanted her to collect half of the 100 Neko-chan dolls that are out there. The next half will be something big for Kiari.

The next day, Nijiiro was sleeping soundly asleep in her soft bed with Sora sleeping in a bird cage. The sunlight from outside beamed in, shining down on Nijiiro's face. She hid in the covers, trying to get away from the brightness of the sun. Kiraki came inside her room and looked at the clock. It was past twelve.

"Nijiiro, wake up. You overslept." Kiraki shook the young girl. Nijiiro yawned and rubbed her eyes. She too looked at the clock and was surprised.

"Oh, no! I have to find the PreCure Crystal! Why did I have to oversleep at a time like this?!"

"Nijiiro, calm down. That's right... Take a deep breath.... Nice, now count in your head; 1, 2, 3... Again."

"1, 2, 3... Thank you." Nijiiro stopped procrastinating about the crystal. She has plenty of time to find it. If someone was psychic, she would need some help from that person.

"I need a psychic who can help me locate where the crystal is!" she gasped for air.

"Calm down! Shhh!" Kiraki rubbed her back to make her calm down.

"I can't take it anymore... Do you know someone who's psychic?"

"My daughter can tell you, but she can't right now."

"And why's that?"

"She's too busy being too cute in front of many poeple. She's one of the Card Deck PreCures."

"Card Deck PreCures? I've never heard of that kind of PreCure. What's the Card Deck PreCure for?"

"Well, Kiari made that type of PreCure team up. She's the team leader of it. She has a few comrades within the team."

"So that means Kiari's Cure Ace?" Kiraki nodded.

"Of course, and there's Cure Clover, Cure Diamond, Cure Spades, Cure Heart and Cure Joker."

Outside, Kiari was practicing with Sora.

"Now, transform, Sora," ordered Sora. Kiari transformed into her Card Deck form, by shouting, "MAGICIAN'S HAND! CURE ACE SHUFFLE!"

Kiari's outfit colors are red, white and silver.

"Now, use your attacks."

"Right! MAGICIAN'S GLOVE! _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! _SPARKLING EMBER ACE IGNITE!"

Nijiiro came outside with a glass of juice in her hand. Se handed it to Cure Ace just in case if she was too thirsty to practice all day long. Kiraki peered from a window, watching the two talk.


	3. Hit It! To Be Continued?

"Miss Takahashi."

"Yes, Ayane?" a girl named Nia Takahashi responded to a friend of hers named Ayane. Ayane and Nia are both crazy otaku girls.

"Have you seen this lonely little puppy called Riku? He's all over the news because... his abusive owner kicked him out of the house for being too 'aggressive' with his kids Riku wasn't hurting them, he was playing with them. I feel so bad for the little guy."

"It's alright, Ayane," said Nia. "Besides, since I'm a Card Deck PreCure, I can save him for the people."

Ayane looked worried about the dog. She then questioned herself why Nia's a PreCure in the first place, but she didn't want to ask her in person.

"Now, I have to go meet Naku and Noko for an anime meeting. I heard that they're making a third Neko-chan Mew Mew movie. Neko-chan's going to get married to some evil guy named Roji. She's forced to marry him by an evil maiden named Nuka."

"How is Neko-chan going to get out of the wedding on time?" asked Ayane.

"We have to watch it and find out. I'm so excited!" Nia bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"Well, see ya, Cure Heart."

"I do what I do!" then Nia flew off.

Nia flew off to where she was supposed to go; to Naku and Noko's anime and manga meeting house. There were only a few attendants at their house, because some didn't feel like going or either they quit and went on a vacation.

"Neko-chan'sgonna be cool with a veil in front of her face! I can't wait until it comes out!" Naku, Noko's twin sister clapped her hands in glee.

"Sorry, but Naku's on this special sugar medicine."

"Sugar medicine? Isn't that unhealthy for her?" Nia sat down next to the hyper Naku. Noko cocked her head at her and sighed.

"It is, but if she has diabetes, then the medicine will heal it, too! Tehehe!" giggled Noko.

"About Neko-chan Mew Mew--" Nia was cut off after their scene changes to where a girl named Miyo Uedawas fighting with a small group of boys.

"Give it up, little punk! This is my backpack now, not yours! Nyahaha!" one boy, the leader of the group, laughed at Miyo, the mischievous and yet tomboyish girl who was fighting for her backpack back. Miyo punched the boy in the faace, causing him to fall down, with all the other boys glaring at her.

"Well, that's what you deserve. Besides, I was trained by my brother who knows all the moves in fighting a stupid punk like you." Miyokicked up some dust with her shifting feet, creating a large cloud of dust around the boys.

"So what?! Maybe your brother's dead now because he lost his arms and legs--" Miyo then kicked and punched the other boy in the stomach.

"Take that back or I'll eventually kill you," she growled at them. They knew she was very serious about her feelings and kept up the little fight between them.

"Maybe your parents died in an accident, saying that you're not very nice?" another boy taunted her. Miyothen crushed the boy with a large brick, breaking his back.

"ALL OF YOU TAKE ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE SAID BACK! I WILL KILL YOU-- NO, WAIT! POUND YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED! NOW GO!!!!!!!!" Miyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We're sorry, miss Miyo!" all the boys cried. Miyo was satisfied.

"And they say that boys don't cry over silly things. I guess you guys aren't boys after all. Are those wigs or are they real?" Miyo kicked up another cloud of dust at them, leaving them helpless and injured.

It was bright and sunny that day when Miyohad the fight withthe boys, and a victory shower gave her a chance to relax. She had to wash her dirty clothes from the dust she kicked up. She almost slept in her bathtub, withher head underneath the surface of the tub. On the walls of her bathroom, the were pictures of what it appears to be the Jokers of a card set called Symbolism Surprise. She too is a Card Deck PreCure, known as Cure Joker, the mischievous PreCure.

"I wonder if Kiari and Nia are still at home... I'll give them each a call to find out." Miyo grabbed the phone that was hanging over her head while in the tub, and dialed Kiari's number.

Inside Kiari's room, her bedroom phone rang very loud.

Kiariwas carrying a box filled with Neko-chan dolls, numbering down to 9 Neko-chan dolls she has now collected today, until she stopped in front of the outside of her room and listened to the phone ring, ring, ring.

"Who's callin'?" Kiari placed the box outside of her room, but out of the way of the walkway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kiari, good thing you're still there," sighed Miyo from the other line.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiari asked. Kiari drummed her fingers on her wooden desk.

"I mean I'm glad you're still talking to me. We hardly talk to each other and, I miss you."

"I know, I know. I miss you, too, Miyo."

Miyo, who was on the other line, was giggling a little bit, still sitting in her bathtub. "We miss each other all the time, right? Of course!"

"Miyo, you didn't let me answer that, but that's true what you said."

"So, what are you doin' right now? Cleaning your room?"

Kiari laughed and told her that she was setting up her Neko-chan gallery office that Miki installed in her room since she has plenty of space to install big things in it.

"Oh, that's great, but what's Miki goin' to do after you reach your 100th Neko-chan doll?"

Kiari scratched her head. Her father passed her room and Kiari stopped him before he went too far.

"What are you gonna do when I get to 100 dolls?" she asked him.

"I'll go to America to get you a really big surprise that you and your friends and family will enjoy. Only me and your mother knows the surprise."

"Okay! Miyo? Miyo!" Kiari went back to Miyo who was taking a brief nap. "WAAA! Oh, hello?" Miyo woke up.

"It's me again! My daddy said he's going to America to get me something very big! All of us including you guys can enjoy it!"

"Really? I already have 100 Neko-chan dolls and now I'm collecting up to 90 Neko-chan figurines. Why don't you collect them yourselves?"

Kiari thought about it for a moment, and smiled and told her she could.

"That's good. I have to go now. I have a meeting with my brother any minute now."

"Okay! See ya someday!" Miyo and Kiari both hung up.

Nijiiro, who was sleeping in her bed while Sora was inside his bird cage, woke up yawning too loud. She saw that all the lights were still on, though she thought that it was nighttime, but it's still noon.

She also heard that Kiari was making another call to make another order for her Neko-chan dolls. Miki told her it's a good idea to order them without waiting for them to come to her. Kiari giggled and smiled. She was also waiting for Miki to get her gift after she passed the 50 Neko-chan limit. She used to have 48, now she has 57 Neko-chan dolls and only 43 more to go. Nijiiro got out of her bed and watched Kiari read a Neko-chan character book.

**_Nya! Neko-chan Here!_**

**_Who is Neko-chan?_**

**_Neko-chan is a fictional catgirl whose real name is Karen, though her last name's still unknown. She has purple hair and a purple dress, similar to Mew Ichigo of Tokyo Mew Mew as Neko-chan, and baby blue hair as Karen, her human form. Karen is 14 years old, and was born on March 28. In the first movie of the Neko-chan series, she has her very first partner named Taruto-kun, or just Taru-kun. In the second movie, Karen loses her powers to Taru-kun, who was trying to give them back to her before she disappears forever. In the upcoming third sequel of Neko-chan, she is forced to marry her new antagonist. She and Taru-kun are very close to each other._**

"Is that Neko-chan?" Nijiiro came up to Kiari who was reading silently.

"Mm hmm. Why? You like Neko-chan?"

"I do. In fact, I have a picture in my pocket when I had my collection of Neko-chan dolls and figurines. Then, I lost them because of a robbery. The police got the little punk who stole my Neko-chan dolls, and retrieved them all back and I was so happy to see them again."

Kiari and Nijiiro laughed together.

The next day, Miki left to another city somewhere in Japan to get her 50 doll achievement present. But, while returning to Kiari and Kiraki, a plane that he was in was taken over by terrorists. He was one of the victims who was killed in the attack. The terrorists there jumped out of the plane while in flight, injuring themselves by a miracle.

After what Kiraki and Kiari has heard from one of their close relatives, they cried for a very long time. Nijiiro herself was sad, too and wanted to make them calm down. Sora screeched in pain and sadness after what he was seeing for himself.

"I want daddy to come back! Mommy, make him come back, please!"

Kiraki hugged her little child while they cried. Their relatives came to their house to comfort them. Nijiiro was sitting in a corner, weeping to herself with Sora by her side.

"It's gonna be okay, Sora," said Sora, patting her back in a circular motion.

"Just like my parents... They died the same way Miki did.. The plane crashed along with Miki, the terrorists were harmed by the jump off... What is going to be Kiari and Kiraki's future?"

"I don't know what it'll be. We all have futures ahead of us, but we don't know what will happen next, or the next week, or the next month or year. I wish daddy can just come back from the dead and see me grow up." Nijiiro hugged Kiari.

While Nia was talking with Naku and Noko about the new Neko-chan movie coming out soon, Nia herself heard about Miki's slaying. Naku and Noko couldn't understand what happened to Miki, because they were too young to understand the slaying of people. Nia covered her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kiari and Kiraki are going to be alright still," Nia told herself.

"Nia, what's Kiari going to do without Miki?" asked Naku and Noko. Nia still wiped the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. It's up to them now." answered Nia to the twins.

"Now then! Let's talk about Karen!" insisted Noko. Naku clapped her hands and Nia sighed.

"So Neko-chan's gonna get married to Roji who Nuka herself decided to put Karen on the spot?" said Naku.

"Yup. I've seen the five trailers of the new movie, though it wasn't that exciting to see that Taru-kun may not be in the movie to save her. He is her partner." Nia bit her bottom lip.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
